Can We Go On
by LilyLuna21
Summary: This is mainly about how Harry and Ginny find each other and learn how to love again even after everything they went through- CRAPPY SUMMARY- story is better Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Back Home Again

Chapter 1- Back Home Again

Harry walked to the only place he felt like he was at home The Burrow. He was here to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for dinner tonight. Even though he kept in touch with them, it had been almost five years since he had seen any of them, with him being married to Cho for four of those years and having a one-year-old son with her, so yes his life was a little crazy at the moment. Nevertheless, he wondered what they were up to lately.

Knocking on the door, he heard footsteps coming; when the door opened, he was not prepared for what he saw. "Hi Harry, it has been so long since we last seen you, about time you came back home", said the most beautiful person with big, brown eyes, he had seen in his life.

"H-Hi Ginny, how have you been and it feels good to be back here", said Harry with his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'm fine. Hermione told me to tell you that dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes", she said tossing her long red hair out of her face. God, she is even more beautiful than I remember, Harry thought to himself, but was not brave to tell her.

"Ginny who is at the door?" a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Harry is here. So come in here and say hi", she said not taking her eyes off him.

When he looked towards the kitchen, the first thing he saw was huge belly and then Hermione right after. "When Ron told me that you were pregnant, I had no idea that you were this span style"font-family:Arial Black"BIG " said Harry hugging her and laughing as she playfully punched him.

"I am not that big. You make it sound like I am huge or something" said Hermione looking at her belly apprehensively.

"You know I was just joking with you." said Harry laughing again.

"Hi mate, long time no see", came a voice from the stairs, he turned around, and he saw his best friend, Ron, smiling at him.

"Hi, I missed you all too", said Harry shaking Ron's hand.

"So… I think the food is done so lets go and eat shall we?" said Hermione leading the way to the kitchen where they going to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Back Home Again

**Chapter 2- Time for the Truth**

After a really delicious gourmet meal that consisted of Harry's favorite food: steak and kidney pie and butterbeer they settled into a nice conversation of reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts and how Snape never like them. It was then that Hermione asked the question Harry hoped would not be asked tonight.

"So Harry, where is Cho, I thought that she would be here with us tonight", asked Hermione. Just then, Harry felt all eyes on him as if he was on display at the local toy store. You have to tell then the truth some time why not now. Harry thought. He thought back to the night it all happened

"To tell you the truth…Cho and I are divorced. I caught her in our bed with another man. One she works with. I came home late one night…last year…from an Auror (sp?) meeting and I heard noises coming from our room and that is when I opened and saw her on top of him. She was socked to see me standing in the doorway, she jumped off of him, I told her not to get up and walked out of the house and took our son with me and after that everything is history." said Harry with a sad look on him face.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry, wish there was something I could do," said Hermione with concern in her voice.

"Hey, That alright. I think it was for the best. You know the sad thing about it. That she did not even want custody of our child, told me I could have him." Harry said looking down at the table.

"THAT bh," Ginny yelled, making everyone in the room jump, "she should be in that child's life no matter how bad things are."

Harry then thought of something that would take the focus from him. "Um…Gin where is Dean isn't he your boyfriend why isn't he here either", he said. Ron slammed his fist down and he had a look as if he wanted to murder someone, Hermione and Ginny shared a look that told Harry that he had made a mistake in asking her this.

"Oh…Um…we broke up about three months ago," she said looking around as if daring anyone to say anything more.

"OH… come off it Ginny…tell him the reason why you two broke up. I mean he is going to find out one way or another," exasperated Ron throwing his hand in the air.

"No he won't"

"Will you two just tell me what is going on around here" said Harry

"Nothing that will interest you Harry", Ginny said coolly while still glaring at Ron with the up most contempt.

"Why wouldn't it interest me Ginny, you are my friend and anything that you, Ron or Hermione does always in-"

"OK… I'll tell you what really happened to me and Dean." Ginny looking at Hermione for support.

Sensing that Ginny needed a little time to gather her thoughts she cleared throat nd said, "How about we all go to the living room and have coffee and talk about this there, ok."  
"Sure," they all said at the same time.

Only when they got to the living room and started drinking their coffee, did Ginny start tell Harry the story about her and Dean.

"Well you know that me and Dean have been going out for almost a two years," Ginny started, "Well, he proposed to me last year and that is when everything went down hill. It started out as little things like wanting me to stay home on certain days and trying to make me quit my job at St. Mungo's. Then it got to the point where he started grabbing me by the arm and making small bruises, I thought nothing of it until he came home one night an started accusing me of cheating on him, I told him I wasn't and that he had nothing to worry about, but he did not believe me. He started hitting me and he pushed me into a wall and that's when I hit the floor, he started kicking me in the stomach and in the face, until I passed out. After that, I have no idea what happened. When I came to I was in St. Mungo's and he was in Azkaban. The people who found me were Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, we had just got there when we heard screaming coming from up stairs. I ran up stairs and what I saw made me snap. I saw him kicking her and spitting on her calling her all kinds of names. I was about to go and do something but Hermione pulled me back and told me that I should go and get more help. So I appartted here and got Bill and the others. What we saw was horrible, there was Ginny laying on the floor unconscious in the fetal position, she had blood all over her face and bruises on her arms and legs. We all thought she was dead. Fred, George, and Bill went looking for Dean, while Charlie and I took her to St. Mungo's, where she was for at least five days."

"When I came to, the medwitch told me that I had a cracked skull from where he was smashing it in and that is how I became unconscious. I was so scared to leave the hospital, that I asked them to let me stay there for another couple of days, but Ron assured that mom was letting use my old room and that I would not have to see Dean any more. But when I got here I felt like I was in the way so now I have a flat that is no far from here." Said Ginny sadly.

Told you all that you would be mad Cho and Dean...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1- Back Home Again

Chapter 3- Footy Pajamas

"WHAT…YOU, GINNY, THOUGHT THAT WOULD NOT INTREST ME," yelled Harry slamming his fist into the sofa scaring everyone with his anger, because everyone knew he had a quick temper. "We are family and all that happened to you and no one told me, all I want to know is why no one wrote and told me any of this?" After all, he really cared for her and her well-being and did not want anyone to hurt her or anyone that he considered family.

"Because you were busy running you life and…." Started Ginny

"That still does not mean that I don't want to hear about what goes on in the only people I consider my family lives," interrupted Harry.

Just then, Hermione had the idea that they should get off this subject or there would be some major repercussion and she did not want that to happen.

"Ron, when did you say your parents will get back from their vacation? Every since your dad became Minster of Magic they haven't had time to have to themselves," chimed in Hermione trying to steer conversation into a more peaceful one.

"Huh… oh yeah, they should be back next week sometime. I got a letter from dad and he said that they were having fun. But you know that dad will be happy with anything that has anything that deals with muggles." Ron said smiling.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked.

"I think they said they were going to the States and going to some place called Disney World. Dad sad that the rides there were scary and that he wasn't sure they were safe, but the muggles seemed to like them." said Ginny.

"I remember when I was a little girl; I always wanted to go there. I had heard so much about it from my friends that I was jealous of them that they got to go", said Hermione in a dreamy state.

"When I was little I wanted Ginny to be a boy, so I could have someone to play that didn't cry all of the time," said Ron snickering and gaining a hit in the chest by Hermione.

"That is alright Hermione; you don't have to hit him," said Ginny, giving Ron a dirty look. "Because when I was little, I wanted him to be a girl, so I cold play with my dolls with him. Oh yeah, also I wanted him to get rid of those footy pajamas," trying to keep a straight face.

"WHAT" said Harry and Hermione at the same time and then bursting out laughing.

"You mean to tell, me that the man I love wore footy pajamas and I am just now hearing about it?" said Hermione trying to gain control of herself.

"That is something I didn't want to get out of the immediate family," mumbled Ron bitterly.

"Yeah, they had the Chudley Canons on them and he wore them like every night. I got so tired of them that I had dreams of cutting them up and burning them," laughed Ginny trying to keep her cool also, before she lost it.

"Man, you never told me that you wore that kind of pajamas, if I had known I would have brought you a pair," laughed Harry, making Hermione and Ginny roll on the floor laughing.

"Yeah and he wore them until he was ten," said Ginny in between her fits of laughter, and gaining a hit in the head with a rogue pillow from Ron. This gained another fit of laughter from everyone…except Ron.

After thirty minutes Harry got up to leave biding everyone goodnight, he made his way to the end of the magical boundary that the Weasley's had since Voldermort had once came back to life, before Harry defeated him. He wondered why they haven't taken the boundary off. Harry was lost in thought when he heard someone calling him from behind him.

"Harry", called a little red head girl in a blue and white sundress. Running up to him like her lungs were ready to give out.

"Ginny are you alright, do I need to conjure up a glass of water," Harry said look worried.

"No… after what Dean did to me, I haven't been the same. I think he also broke a rib and it punctured my lungs or something," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Oh… Did you need anything from me," Harry asked hoping that he did not sound like he did not care.

"Could you please walk me home? After what happened with Dean, I am a little scared to walk home by myself. Ron usually walks me but, I guess he is a little mad at me for embarrassing him big baby," Ginny said looking back at the house.

He went to put his arm around her shoulders and tell her that he would, but when he saw that, she backed away from him he felt his blood start to boil. Harry hated what was happening to her. The Ginny he remember was nothing like this, the one he remember would have looked her fears in the eye and faced them head on. He wanted to find and kill Dean, then bring him back to life and kill him again.

"Sure let's go. Where do you live," Harry asked hoping his voice was calm and steady.

"Not far from here. Come I will show you," She said smiling at him gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Late Night Conversation

Chapter 4- Late Night Conversation

Reaching Ginny's flat took at least five minutes to reach. Stopping at the door, Ginny asked Harry did he want to come in and have a cup of coffee, which he said yes to.

When entering the flat, Harry noticed that Ginny had a small frown on her face. "What's wrong? It's safe in here, do you want me to look around the house for you," He asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, no I am alright. I just hate asking one of my brother's or one of my friends to walk me home at night in fear of getting beat again. It is really hard for me to cope with, that's all," Ginny said noticing the murderous look on Harry's face she quickly added, "How about that coffee, huh."

Five minutes later, they had coffee and Ginger Newt in front of them, while watching The Witch Daily News on her television. "So Harry, I heard that you got a promotion as Head Auror at the Ministry, I very am proud of you. Congrats," said Ginny gleaming at him, "How is it going, I know you like being the boss, look how you bossed us around when we were younger." She laughed.

Harry remembered how when he was fifteen and how he told them what to do on their way to the ministry to save Sirius and he know she was talking about that, without her having to say anything. "Well, you know I do what I do," He laughed, "but back to your question, I have late nights and headaches but I know it is worth it when I get home and see my boy, Cody, smiling up at me."

"You are too sweet Harry. So tell me how does little Cody look. I mean, does he look like you more or Cho more?" She asked putting a little more emphases on the word Cho.

"Well, he actually looks like me and my dad more; except he has my eyes and not my father's, he has my unruly hair that won't set down no matter what we do to it," he smiled serenely at the thought of his son.

"We…" said Ginny a little puzzled.

"Oh yeah, his babysitter," Harry said, "You know he also has my personality; which is driving her mad. Like the other day, she tried to feed him his food, but the thing is he did not want it, he wanted the one of the popsicles in the freezer, he throw the food at the wall and scared her into giving him a popsicle. When she told me that I laughed until tears started to run down my face." Harry said eyes lit with laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you would think that funny," Ginny said dryly, but trying to keep a straight face at the same time.

"So… I heard you became one of the head Mediwitches at St. Mungo's. How is that treating you," Harry asked smiling at her.

"Well the interns sure keep you busy with all their questions and problems and don't get me started on the attitudes they try to get with me. They didn't know that I was a little firecracker, until I went off on an intern one day and made him pee in his clothes, I felt bad afterwards, but one thing is for sure, none of my interns tries to catch an attitude with me anymore. I mean he tried to tell me what to do and I could not have that so I told him off," she said laughing.

"Wow… remind me never to get on your bad side. After what I heard from your brothers about your infamous Bat-Bogey Hex and now this; I must say that I am a little scared of you now," Harry said smiling and pretend to take a step back from her.

Waking up the next morning, Ginny noticed she was sleeping on something hard and it was breathing. Wide-eyed and afraid to look up, but know she had to, she saw an unruly haired Harry holding her and sleeping soundly with a smile in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Meeting Cody

Chapter 5- Meeting Cody

Jumping up out of his arms she did not notice that she had waken him up with her sudden movement. Looking his way, she gasped when she saw him smiling at her. "I am so sorry for sleeping on you like that." She said trying not to make eye contact with him. Hearing him laugh she said, "What are you laughing about? We slept in a compromising position and all you can do is laugh at the situation. What is wrong with you," she said looking bewildered at him.

"Come on Ginny, nothing happened we just feel asleep in each other's arms that's all," Harry said all the while thinking, and _it felt good to have you in my arms, too._

Just then Ginny thought about something, "Harry… what about Cody, you did not go home last night won't the babysitter be worried that you did go home and check on him," she asked trying not to think about how good it felt to wake up in his arms.

"Not really, she knows that I stay out late sometimes, because of my job, so today won't be any different," he said.

"Oh… how about I fix us some breakfast and you floo and tell the babysitter that you are alright, ok," she said smiling and heading to the kitchen.

Grabbing some floo powder from the bucket he said saying Grimmauld Place, it sent his head spinning and just as it started it stopped. "Margo, MARGO where are you," he said feeling dizzy and at the same time looking around as far as his head could go. Appearing thirty seconds later, an twenty year old with long, blond, curly hair down her back came into the kitchen with a toddler that looked like he had just waken up.

"Sorry Margo did I wake you both," he asked laughing at how sleepy they both looked.

"Oh no… I intended to wake up to a screaming baby when he heard your voice, yeah. I was going to come in here alone and see what you wanted, but he heard you voice and started screaming," she said looking at him with contempt.

Knowing that she wasn't serious he laughed. "Sorry I did not check in and tell you that I might not be coming home. I got caught up with something that was important. How about I take him off of you hands and you can go to your house and get some rest," Harry said looking at Cody, who was no squirming in his babysitter's arms trying to reach his daddy.

The words had not left Harry's mouth five seconds when he found Cody in his arm and Margo telling him to take him. Laughing Harry told her goodbye and have a nice day. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw Ginny already sitting at the table eating.

Looking up Ginny saw Harry with a little boy the spitting image of him. "I want you to meet someone Ginny. This little man is Cody," said Harry smiling at the two people meeting.

"Purdy lady… Purdy Lady… Purdy Lady," said Cody his voice getting higher with every "purdy lady" and reaching out for Ginny, trying to get out of Harry's arms.

Laughing Ginny took him into her arms, gave him a kiss on the cheeks, and smiled when he giggled. "Thank you Cody," said Ginny sweetly, "Harry you did not tell me that you were gonna bring him back with you. This is a great surprise and you were right he does look like you. Another Harry what is the world to do?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I know that he was driving the babysitter mad, so I him off of her hands and I was wonder if he could eat breakfast with us?" he said smiling at her.

"Yes, he can. Why don't you conjure up a high-chair, while I get him some cereal," she said kissing Cody on the cheek again and giving him back to Harry, so she could fix Cody a bowl of cereal. Other than Cody throwing his cereal across the table and hitting Harry and Ginny on the head a couple of times, breakfast went by smoothly with no problems.

Leaving and saying their goodbyes. Ginny gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and turned to say goodbye to Harry when she received the shocked of her life, well the second. Harry bent down and kissed her dead on the mouth. Pulling away, she asked, "What was that for and why did you do it?"

All he said was, "It just felt like the right thing to do. Hope I did not scare you."

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "It was the best kiss I have every received," hiding her smile.

"HEY… what about the time we were going together in school," he said looking indignantly.

"We were young and stupid then and did not know any better," she said laughing. When she saw the he was about to say something, she quickly added, "Well I will see you later then ok bye." Shutting the door in his face, she laughed at how cute he looked he when was bewildered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Cody's Birthday

Chapter 6- Cody's Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CODY," screamed everyone, making Cody laugh and clap at everyone. Everyone came to Cody's second birthday party at Godric's Hollow. There were balloons and streamers everywhere and all of the Weasley came with their kids. Bill and Fleur's two children Rachel and Zack, one with red flaming hair and the other with white blonde hair just like her mother; Charlie and Carol with their little girl, was about Cody's, Madison came as well.

"Harry, Cody is the spitting image of you, I see Cho no where in him. He even acts like you to," said Mrs. Weasley. This was her first time seeing him. Everyone agreed with her on that note.

"Yeah, everyone says that when they first see him and me together," said Harry turning red in the face from embarrassment and happiness at the same time.

Just then, Ginny walked in with a big present ion hand. It had been two months since their kiss and they had yet to talk about it, but Harry was going to change all that after the party.

Kissing Cody on the cheek and handing Harry his present she said her greetings to everyone.

"Purdy Lady… Me want Purdy Lady," said Cody reaching out to her and making everyone turn around and laugh.

"Aunty Ginny, why did you give him a kiss first before me? I always get the first kiss," said Rachel with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Because he is the birthday boy, that's why," said Ginny bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek, "there you go the second one to get a kiss."

Making his way over to Ginny, Harry began to feel nervous about what he was going to say to her. Reaching her, Harry took her hand and led her into the living room. "Ginny, I-I w-was wondering," Harry started timidly, not knowing how to say what was on his mind, "if you would stay and help me clean up after the party, so we could talk about that kiss two months ago," asked Harry not looking her in the eyes.

"You know, I was wondering if you were going to bring that up any time soon or I was gonna have to bring it up for you. I was going to corner you today after the party and make you talk about it," she said laughing.

"Oh really," said Harry moving closer and bending down ready to kiss her but she blocked him with her finger and told him, "Not so fast there is a house full of people in here do you want someone to catch us," she said grinning.

Sighing Harry said, "Awe man, two more hours to go. Hey, what took you so long getting here."

"Someone came into the hospital with a nasty case of the warts, so I had to stay and help the interns," she said standing on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss sending shivers down his back and making him wanting more of that kiss, he know he had to restrain himself until after the party.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione coming from the kitchen and making Harry and Ginny jump out of each other's arms, which made both of them feel empty inside, "Cody and the other kids are getting restless and screaming for cake. I think it's time to sing 'Happy Birthday' and give out cake and ice cream," she said looking at both Harry and Ginny suspiciously.

"Ok, I will be in there," said Harry flustered and beside himself. Walking in the kitchen a few seconds later, he and Ginny saw that everyone had already started sing to Cody.

"Ginny, what was going on with you and Harry in the living room, did I interrupt anything," asked Hermione, trying to get information about the two.

"Oh, nothing and no you did not interrupt anything. He just asked me to stay and help him clean up after the party, that's all," she said eyeing Hermione with concern when she saw that Hermione was bending over and grasping the table, "is everything ok, you seem like you are in a lot of pain. Should I go get Ron?"

"No, no it's passing. I have been having these pains all day today. I think it is the baby kicking," she said looking at her belly she added, "please stop and let mommy enjoy the evening."

Just then, Hermione let out a loud scream and grip the table almost tipping it over. Rushing over to her, Ron took her by the hand and asked her what was wrong.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, YOU PRAT," she said as another contraction came, "just take me to St. Mungo's," she said calming down a bit.

"Ok, let's go," he said realizing the gravity of the situation.

"How about we all go," said Mrs. Weasley, still in shock at the way Hermione screamed at Ron, "I know you both will need all the support you can get."

"You all go on, I will be there in a little while, I have to clean up this mess up before it sticks to everything," Harry said to everyone as they were leaving the kitchen and heading out the back door.

"Ok man, but don't take to long. I need your help, ok," said Ron.

"Alright man, I won't let you down," said Harry laughing at Ron.

"I'll stay and help clean up, Ok," said Ginny.

And with that everyone was gone (all except Harry and Ginny.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Together at Last

Chapter 7- Together at Last

Coming back into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry, I'll take Cody with me so you two can clean up without any interruptions, what do you say," she said seeing the way Harry and Ginny eyeing each other.

"Sure, just be sure to watch him. Because one minute he is there and when you turn your back the next minute he is gone. So don't turn your back on him," he said laughing.

"Ok, I will be sure to keep an eye him," she said picking him up and giving him a kiss on his forehead. It was obvious that she loved Cody as much as she loved her other grandkids, maybe even more, because he was the baby, Madison being two months older.

"Daddy and Purdy Lady kiss… Daddy and Purdy Lady kiss," said Cody unexpected and making Ginny turn a shade a red almost the color of her hair and Harry turn just as red.

Looking at them Mrs. Weasley looked at the two of them with anger in her eyes, "Sit…Now," she said in a voice that told them that if they did not obey her something bad would happen. "Now, tell me why I had to hear that you two are together from this little boy."

"Mom… because we don't know what is going on yet, and besides that kiss was two months ago," said Ginny still a little nervous about talking about the kiss with her mom and not wanting to tell her that they in fact just had their second kiss in the living room.

"Yeah, we were gonna talk about it after the party, but Hermione had to go into labor and ruin everything," laughed Harry trying to make light of the situation, but instead receiving a hit in the chest from Ginny. "Ow." He said looking at her and smiling.

"That is what you get for joking around." She told Harry sternly, "Mom, once we figure out things, we will let you know. Ok," Ginny said looking her mother in the eye.

"You know what, we don't have to figure anything out." said Harry said suddenly. "Mrs. Weasley, I really care for Ginny and I want her in my life for as long as I can have her in it. I will not hurt in anyway; I will be there for her when she needs me and I will always put her need before mine like I do with Cody. And please forgive me if I sound rude, but I hope you take that as me answer is enough suffice you until we know more about our relationship."

"Oh Harry," Ginny squealed throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately on the lips letting him know how much she appreciated him.

"Ok… Ok, I guessed I could take that answer," Mrs. Weasley said smiling, "I guess I should get going they may be wondering where I am. I will see you both at the hospital," she added walking around kissing them both on the head. With another smile at them both, she disappeared.

"Ok, so now where do we go from here," said Ginny still beaming from what Harry told her mother.

"I don't know." He said thinking really hard about what to do next and moving over to Ginny to wrap his arms around her, "How about this, next Friday I have the day off and I was gonna take Cody to the park nearby, how about you join us?"

Turning around and pulling Harry's head down to kiss him she said, "I would be honored to go to the park with you and Cody."

"Then it is a date," Harry said bending down kissing her on the lips again.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt," said a voice from behind them.

Turning around to tell whoever it was to go away, Harry saw that it was Margo and held what he was going to say. "How can I help you Margo," he said.

"Well, I was coming to Cody's birthday party, but I see that the party is over, so I will just go up and give him his present and wish him a happy birthday." She said, "Where is he by the way?"

"Oh... my mom took him with her to St. Mungo's, something came and everyone left." Ginny said still a little embarrassed that they were caught kissing, "My name is Ginny by the way."

Harry, who had started cleaning up after Margo busted in on them kissing realized that he had not made the needed introduction, chimed in now, "Where are my manners? Margo, this is Ginny, my girlfriend. Ginny, this is Margo, the babysitter," he said smiling meekly at them both because of his stupidity.  
"Nice to meet you," they both said at the same time and shaking hands. "Well I will just drop his present off in the living room and leave you two alone." She said, "I will see you later, bye." She added heading into the living room.

"Ok, Miss Weasley where were we," Harry said pulling her close to him so he could kiss her

"I think we were here," Ginny said pulling Harry's head down to her level and kissing him romantically and letting him know again, how much she loved him and even though he would not admit it to her she know that he also loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Baby

Arriving at St. Mungo's, they saw that everyone had smiles on their faces and patting Ron on the back. "Hey everyone, what is going on," asked Harry who was looking confused.

"Hermione just had a healthy baby girl. We named her Regina. Come on, I will show her to you, everyone has already seen her," Ron said leading Harry and Ginny to the hospital nursery.

On the way to the nursery, Ron dropped his voice to a whisper, "Mom, told me that you two are together, well more like she told everyone in the family. She came here with a big grin on her face and when we asked her what she was so happy about, she told us that little man told her that you two kissed and she also told us what you told her, Harry, finally someone who has the guts stand up to her. I just want to say that I am happy for you two."

"Thanks man that means a lot to hear you say that." Harry said putting his arm around Ginny and patting Ron on the back, "You know when I stood up to your mother, I thought I was a goner, I know that she has a temper like no one I have every saw."

Arriving at the nursery, they saw crying babies everywhere one was getting change by a nurse who had a face like she was about to pass out. Smiling, Harry thought of the day Cody was born and how scared he felt when realized that he had to care for a child this small. "There she is," said Ron, "the one on the end there. She looks just 'Mione. She has her bushy hair but my hair color."

Sure enough, there was a little bundle of joy that look nothing like Ron. The only thing that made everyone sure that she was his was the flaming red hair color and nothing more."Wow, you were right she doesn't look like you," said Ginny, "and that is a good thing, because if she did she would be ugly and look like a rat," she added grinning.

"Come on, Hermione wants to see you two," he said giving Ginny a nasty look.

Entering Hermione room they saw her and Mrs. Weasley playing with Cody and talking. "DADDY," Cody screamed running up to Harry and hugging his legs.

Picking him up and walking to the bed, Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead, "So I hear you had a girl who looks just like you, how you doing?" He asked squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Let's see I am tired and I am aching a little, but other than that I am just fine," she said smiling at Harry, Ginny and Cody, they looked so much like a real family. "I heard you two are together now, I am happy for you two."

"We are happy for you, too," said Ginny smiling at Hermione, "You wanted to see us about something."

"You did not tell them Ron, I thought that you would have already told them what we wanted." she said to Ron looking at him in awe, "Usually you are the main one who likes to tell people things."

"Well this is something that is very important and I think that we should both tell them together," he said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Tell us what? I don't know about you, Ginny but I have a feeling that what they want to tell us is big and I am getting a little uneasy about them beating around the bush," he said eyeing them both and laughing when Ginny nodded.

"We both have been thinking about this since we found out that Hermione was pregnant," started Ron, "and we are happy that you two are together because what we have to tell you has made this easier on the both of us."

"We want you two to be Regina's godparents, what do you say?" said Hermione beaming from ear to ear.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, but yes, I would be honored to be her godmother," Ginny said hugging Hermione and Ron.

"What the hell, of course I would her godfather. How can I say no to you two," said Harry smiling.

"Me sleepy… me want to go home," Cody said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I guess that is my queue to take him home and put him to bed." He said patting Cody on the back. Turning to Ginny ha asked, "Do you want to stay here or do you want me to take you home?"

"I can stay here with them. You go on and put little man to bed before he gets irritated," she said kissing Cody on the cheek."HEY… don't I get a kiss, too? I am leaving with him, too," Harry said making everyone laugh.

"Of course you do, you big baby," she said standing on her toes and kissing him.

Pulling away he said, "Well I better go, I will see you all soon," and with that he left the room and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Preparing for a day at the Park**

"Ok, Cody is in the living room ready to go with everything packed to go to the park," Margo said as she entered the kitchen where Harry was making the food for the picnic. "What's this Harry Potter making food, I never thought I would see the day," she added laughing, "let me help you."

"Yea, I thought I would make a picnic for us to eat in the park. Thought it would be fun," he said making the sandwiches as Margo started making the potato salad. "Are you sure that you have Cody ready for a day at the park, you have a change of cloths, his favorite stuff animal, you know, the one Ginny brought him for his birthday. Speaking of Ginny, I as going to ask her to move in here with Cody and me," Harry added smiling.

At the mention of that, Margo's face quickly grew sad. Seeing this Harry asked her what was wrong. "Don't get me wrong I think Ginny is a lovely lady and I think it's great that you are going to ask her to move in with you, really I do. It's just that soon you might not need me anymore and I will have to stop coming here. I guess I am just use to coming here and keeping an eye on things while you are away."

"Don't be silly we will always need you in our lives, it would not feel right if you weren't here everyday. You are like a little sister to me and nothing will every change that, regardless of who move in here, you understand me," Harry said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Now stop bring down the mood and fix the famous potato salad I love so much. You know the only reason I keep you around is for your food." He added laughing at her when she hit his arm.

Walking into the kitchen ten minutes with Cody in her arms, Ginny saw Harry and Margo fixing food, "Do my eyes deceive me or is Harry preparing food." She said joking.

"Same thing I said," Margo added laughing."Why does everyone think I can't cook," Harry said kissing Ginny."Do you all need any help," Ginny asked putting Cody down.

"Nope, the only thing that needs to be done is getting a blanket for us to sit on and I will go and get it," said Harry leaving the kitchen.

"So Margo, what do you have planned for today, since you don't have to watch Cody today? I know you are happy you have the day off," Ginny asked smiling.

"My mom has been feeling ill lately, so I thought I would go and check up on her," Margo said sitting down across from Ginny.

"Sorry to hear that she is ill, hope she gets better," Ginny said smiling at her.

Coming back into the kitchen, Harry asked bending down to Cody's level, "Are we all set and ready to go have some fun."

"YEAAA," Cody screamed while he jumped up and down and clapping his hands.

"I see that you are ready little man, how about you Miss Ginny are you ready to go," he said standing up.

"Well to put it in the word of Cody, YEAAA," she said throwing her hands in the air laughing.

"Well let's go and have fun," Harry said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Off to the park**

Because Cody had to use the restroom at least twice before they left and he messed up his clothes trying to sneak something to drink behind everyone's back, it took them at least twenty minutes to get to the park.

"Ok, are we sure we are ready to go," Harry said looking and Ginny and Cody to make sure no one had anything else to do that will delay their trip.

Ginny looked at Cody and nodded and they both said at the same time, "Yeah, we are," they said laughing at the look on Harry's face, "are you?'

"Do you two have some kind of secret code or something that you two are not telling me about," Harry asked joking.

"We can't tell you it's a secret," Ginny said in her playful snobby voice and winking at Cody who tried to wink back but instead of winking he was blinking with both of his eyes.

"Yeah a secret," Cody said feeling proud of himself.

Picking up Cody and taking Ginny's hand, Harry was about to sidelong apparate to the park when he heard Margo gasp out of the blue. "What's wrong with you," Harry said looking at her with concern.

Seeing the look on his face, Margo quickly explained why she gasp. "Oh…nothing, it's just that you three look like a real family, it cute," she laughing at the uncomfortable look on both Harry and Ginny's face.

"Oh, well ok, then," Harry said looking at her like she was losing it and also hoping that his face was not betraying him, all the while thinking, _I wish were a real family, but I plan to change that real soon._

"That's f-funny, really funny," Ginny said still feeling a little uncomfortable. She was also praying that her face was not betraying her like it always did, but she know that was wishful thinking, while she was thinking,_I wish we were a real family, but we passed that hump years ago._

"A sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just thought that the scene was cute. You know what, I put my foot in my mouth one too many times I will just go," Margo said taking some floo powder and leaving, knowing that all eyes was on her.

Arriving at the park, as soon as Harry put Cody down, he took off running to the swings, "Come and push me daddy, please, push me," Cody said struggling to get into one of the swings.  
Taking Ginny's hand again, he led her to the swings where Cody was waiting impatiently for them to get to him. "Ginny, I need to talk to you when we have our lunch. I have something to talk to you about that is very important, ok," he said picking up Cody and placing him in the swing and pushing him lightly. "Higher, higher daddy," Cody pleaded.

"Sure, but may I ask what it's about," she said taking her turn pushing Cody, when he came back down.

"No, you can not. I want to have your full attention when I ask you and as you can see we have a little distraction here," he said rubbing Cody's head before pushing him again.

Her mind reeling with thoughts about what it could be about, the only thing she said was, "Ok then, let me know when you are ready to talk, I will be ready."

Around one o'clock they ate lunch, Cody, who was stuffing his so he could go and play some more, was getting very upset with Harry because he said that he had to eat all his food before he went to play. "Oh, Arnold, remember when we brought David to the park, when he was three, that was a very nice day, until he scraped his knee and we had to leave," said an old woman, who was watching Cody stuff his face and Harry trying and failing to get him to stop, "May I ask how old is he," she said bending down patting Cody on the head.

"He is two ma'am," Harry said smiling at her.

Looking at Ginny, the old woman said, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but he looks nothing like you, he looks more like his father."

Looking stunned, Ginny found it hard to find the words to tell her that Cody was not her son, but before she could even get anything out Harry was the first to say something. "Well, she gets that a lot when we are together," he said turning to Ginny who now had a look of surprise on her face because of him, he smiled and winked at her.

"Well, we better be off we have a busy day tomorrow, see you all around," said the lady, patting Cody on the head once more before leaving.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry began explaining why he said what he said. "Before you say anything, the reason I said that was because I did not want to have to explain the long, drawn out reason as to why this is the way it is. I just thought that it would be a little easier on you if they thought he was yours, I hope that wasn't a big deal," Harry said looking at her, half expecting her to run away or hit him.

Leaning in to kiss him, Ginny said, "Thank you for considering my feelings on the matter, but I think it would be alright to tell people that he is from your first marriage," kissing him again she added, "you wanted to talk to me about something important?"

"Yea, I want you to move in with me and Cody," he said looking at her with apprehension, when he saw her stunned face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Ginny's Answer**

"You can answer my question any day now, Ginny," Harry said, when he saw that Ginny was speechless.

"Harry, I don't know about this, after what happened with Dean, I swore that I would never move in with anyone else, unless I am married to that person. I'm sorry Harry, but I can't move in with you, it will be to hard for me," Ginny said not making eye contact with him, because she know that if she did she would see all of the hurt and pain in his eyes and she was not ready to see that.

"DAMN IT GINNY," Harry yelled making her jump slightly, he did not like being compared to Dean any more than he had too, "I am not that bloody git, Dean. I will not hurt you like he did and you, of all people should know that."

Taking his hand, Ginny said, "Harry, I care for you a lot and you know that, but…"

"Well, I love you and you know that, that idiot, Dean, didn't love you. He loved the idea of controlling you and when he couldn't he resorted in hitting you and I will never do that to you," Harry interrupted, pulling his hand away and taking her chin making her look at him and not at his hands, he added, "I worry about you at night, I worry that I won't see you the next day and I worry that I won't get to say I love you every single day of our life, but that thing I worry most about is that you will never get passed that thing with Dean and never love again. I want to know what happened to the Ginny I remember, the one who used to joke about Ron and Hermione, not telling each other how they felt for one another, or the one who held her own when we went to rescue Sirus from the Ministry. It's like Dean just sucked all of the life right out of you and nothing is left of you but this scared little girl. I am ready to move on to the next step and I was hoping that you were ready to move on with me, too, but I can see that might not happen any time soon," He said sadly.

Listening to what Harry was saying, made her feel a little disappointed in herself that she was acting this way and that she was putting him through all of this worry, when their was no need to. He was right, she needed to try and move on from her past and the only way to do that was to look forward. "I do want to go to the next step and the next ones after that, what ever they may be, but, Harry, it's hard to get past all of the things that happened to me when I was with Dean," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Then let me help you move on, and the way you can do that is by moving in with me. I know that is a really big step, but I believe you can do it, plus you got me whenever you need me or don't need me," Harry said smiling at her and kissing her on the forehead.

Taking a moment to think about the decision she had to make, because this could really hurt her relationship with Harry and she did not want that, she looked at Harry, who was now tickling Cody, right then she knew what she wanted and that was a family with the man she loved since she was ten. Coming to a decision she said, "Harry, I love you and I am sorry that I put you through all of this please forgive me for doing that to you."

"I could never be mad at you. You are my life and yes, I forgive you," Harry said.

Seeing the worry in Harry's eyes, maybe it was because he was afraid that she would turn him down on his offer, she said grinning, "So when do you want me to move in."

Not knowing what to do, Harry jumped up and grabbed Ginny and swung her around in the air and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Cody who saw everything started laughing at how Harry was acting said, "Daddy you crazy."

"Oh yeah I forgot," said Harry putting Ginny down and looking over at Cody, "Cody, Ginny is going to be staying with us from now on, isn't great," he said silently hoping Cody was happy about this.

"Ginny stay with us at home," Cody asked trying to comprehend what was being said to him.

"Yep, that's right," Harry said pulling Ginny closer to him and kissing her again. _As long as I live I will never get tired of those kisses_, he thought to himself. Snapping out of his thoughts really fast, because just then Cody came running at them and grabbed both of their legs, making them lose their balance and fall backwards onto the ground.

Laughing Ginny thought, _this is what I want, this feels right now, with Dean nothing felt right, but this does. I love Harry and I love Cody with all of my heart, so I know this is right._

**Sorry that it is so short, I know you were all hoping for something a little longer but I could not think of anything else... SORRY!!**


	12. AN

_**SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER…. I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**_

_**I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST REALLY SOON!!!**_


End file.
